Dive Into Virtual
by Technique-Color
Summary: Not your ordinary rewrite of the show you know. When a transferee comes into Kadic, things progress in a different way than normal. Will have light FC/Canon, girl/girl love. You have been warned. I don't own anything except Sharon.


_The paper work's all been done. I'll be enrolled in Kadic Academy. I'm not looking forward to being in Europe or in my new school. You see, I'm from New York. Yes, that New York, in the United States of America. With all the chaos going on in the city, my Dad thought it would be best if we moved out. My Dad found a paying job there and I'm coming along with him. Not like I have a choice in the matter._

_I am only fourteen years old, after all. I'm not ready to live on my own yet._

_I should probably start from the beginning, though._

_My name is Sharon Hayden. As I said before, I hail from North America, along with my Dad: Robert Hayden. My Mom passed away from a heart attack when I was younger. It didn't shape me well. I got into fights, flew off the handle a few times, and it wasn't until my Dad got angry at me did I begin to listen to him again._

_I've since feared his temper and have been on my best behavior since. There have been times when I want to let out my aggression, but Dad says I know better now. In reality, I fear the results of doing so._

_I'm also going to this school for another reason. Since I came out of the closet one day, my old school had trouble keeping the bullies off my back. Dad's hoping that a Boarding School like Kadic Academy would have a more accepting outlook of my orientation._

_I'm not getting my hopes up, though. I already know I'll be leaving my old life, friends, and family behind. I promised to keep in touch with them, but who knows how long it'll be until they fade away._

_In any event, my heart's in a blender. I'm about to enter the school with a racing heart and a slightly gloomy outlook. Hopefully, I won't get into any fights again._

* * *

Kadic Academy's science room was packed with diverse students of ages and grade levels. Tables were aligned in columns, allowing room for two students to be seated at each one. There was a brown desk and a chalkboard in the front of the room, and the door that led to the hallway was to the side.

The many students got settled down in their seats when the school bell rang for a third time. In came a middle aged man with glasses over his brown eyes. He had black-gray hair on his scalp and a mustache near his nose. He wore brown colored clothing and darker brown penny loafers on his feet. The man approached a woman with glasses over her blue eyes and a lab coat over her red shirt and black shirt. Black shoes were slipped on her feet, and she just put down her lesson guide when the man came in.

"Good morning, class," the man greeted. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to a transfer student who will be attending the Academy from now on. She's from North America, and I hope you will all be respectful and courteous toward her."

He turned to the door.

"Come in, Sharon," the man instructed. "I'm sure your fellow students will be eager to meet you."

In entered a girl with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of the neck. Her blue gray eyes looked downcast and her expression reflected that as well. She wore a blue shirt with a white collar, a light blue skirt, black stockings on each leg that were knee high, and light brown boots over her feet. Slung on her shoulder was a navy blue messenger bag, which she adjusted once she approached the Principal.

The plethora of students were surprised at the sight of her. One, however, was looking at her with a glare. Deciding to ignore it, the brunette decided to introduce herself.

"Hello," she greeted in a polite, but firm tone. "My name is Sharon Hayden. Because of my Father's job, I moved here from America. We just got settled in last week, and it was decided that I'd be attending school here. It's nice to meet you all."

There was applause from the other students at her formality.

"Due to the fact that this is her first time at this type of school, she may not be familiar with certain rules and regulations here," the man, whom Sharon knew as the Principal, told the other students. "I want all of you to help her out when necessary, if you can."

* * *

_The introduction went well, and my science class went without too much of a hitch. I displayed some of my attentiveness to the teacher and she was surprised at how much work I can put into something. My science teacher, Ms. Hertz, told me that I could be one of the Academy's best students._

_I wasn't really aiming for anything of note, but still, it's nice to know that I can keep up with the new curriculum. The students questioned me after class. I just told them about my old school and parts of my life, but keep personal details a secret._

_"Call me something of a tough girl," I warned them. "If you make me angry, I'll break both your arms."_

_They made sure they didn't get on my nastier side._

_Well, maybe one of them hasn't gotten the warning._

* * *

One particular black haired girl with emerald green eyes was glaring at her any chance she could get. Sharon took note of her nice clothes, gold earrings, and general beauty, but the glare was detracting her appearance.

The brunette noted this and approached her after Gym class.

"Is there a problem?" Sharon asked.

"'Problem'?" the girl parroted.

She laughed off her question.

"No, no problem at all," the teen lied. "You're bound to get attention due to being the new girl is what I've noticed."

"Yeah, and I don't like it," she replied with annoyance.

"Take a note, my dear," the girl began. "You hog the spotlight, and you'll have to answer to the school."

Sharon agreed to do so and walked away from her, intending to change somewhere else.

"I _hate_ that girl!" they both decided.

* * *

_I later learned that the girl's name was Elizabeth Delmas, commonly called "Sissi" by the others. This is due to the fact that she's the Principal's daughter and she can flaunt her authority. I'm making sure to stay away from her as I write this down._

_Other than that bump, my first day went well. I moved into my dorm room and I learned I don't have a roommate. Not that I don't want one, it's just that there would have been problems with my you-know-what, according to the P.E. teacher._

_Some days, I feel as though I'm misunderstood._

_Anyway, here's hoping that I get used to things the next day. Word on the grounds is that there's a passageway to a hidden factory somewhere outside the school. I want to go check it out tomorrow night. If there's something good, I need to tell my Dad about it, stat. He'll want to take pictures, that's a given fact._

_Here's to starting things off with a bang._


End file.
